


Wedding Woes

by duc



Series: We Need to Talk [2]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are getting married, problems arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Woes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of Sequel/prequel of the fic I wrote for Queer_fest: We Need to Talk. You might want to read that first. This came about because I thought of a few scenes I really liked but couldn’t fit into the first fic and because I wanted to write something to celebrate New York’s new law.
> 
> I do not own the characters, Marvel do
> 
> muccamukk kindly agreed to beta it. Any mistakes left are my own.
> 
> Again, pronouns are all over the place.

Wedding woes

 

When Tony had agreed to marry Steve he had known problems were going to follow. Sure he loved Steve, and it would be a strong symbol of the unity of the superhero community as a bonus. But it was going to be a headache, he had known. Not to mention a speedy way to a divorce even if they did manage to tie the knot.  
He was right. Not about the divorce –at least not yet, thank god- but about the rest.

There had been the problems he had seen coming a mile away.

Some with an easy fix…

******

“Steve?”

Steve raised his head from his scrambled eggs. “mmm?”

“Would renting part of central park for the reception count as an ‘extravagance’?”

Steve immediately frowned. “Yes.”

“Figures.” Tony sighed and tried to think of something else. The Mansion’s grounds would have been perfect but she didn’t want to think about it.

“I don’t want a big huge wedding, Tony. No outrageous venue, no 2,000 dollars cake. I told you, a nice…”

“… simple ceremony. I know. And we are going to have a nice, simple ceremony, but do you really think the Avengers are going to let us get away with not having the party to end all parties?”

Around the table, a chorus of “yeah!” and “You bet.” sounded even though they were mostly New Avengers and hadn’t had the occasion to go to many Avengers parties, yet.

“Now, how many places do you figure are going to be able and willing to accommodate nearly 400 people, most of them metas? Or how many caterers are going to be able to feed them?”

****

 

Some you just had to wait out…

****

“Stark... Hello, Hill. What can I do for you?”

“What are your plans concerning security for that ridiculous thing of yours in two weeks?”

“Aw, Hill. I didn’t figure you for a romantic.”

The sound of a deep breath came through the speaker.

“Not much. Three quarters of New York superhero community is going to show up, anything else would probably be an overkill.”

“Stark.”

“Listen. Even if we plan for every supervillain under the sun, which we can’t,” She knew, she had tried. “With our luck alien are going to invade. Steve said he was going to set up something,” She finished quickly, before Hills could blow a gasket. “Talk to him. I’m not involved.” Steve and Carol had formally forbidden her to, after they had caught her working on it 24/7. What would happen would happen.

****

 

The problems he had sort of seen coming, but not quite…

****

“Did someone forget to tell them this conference is about Registration not our upcoming wedding?” Steve grumbled to Tony.

Tony elbowed him under the table. “Hey,” she said, still looking at the barrage of cameras. “They’re not giving us any grief about the anonymity clause. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Ms. Stark!” One reporter Tony thought was from Vogue asked. “Are you going to take your husband’s name?”

Tony blinked, then resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had been idly wondering if someone was going to be stupid enough to ask that question.

She was at the head of an international company worth billions that bore her name, not even mentioning that she was a renowned scientist with more than a few papers under her belt, what did they think?

But that might be a little too aggressive for the tone she was going for so she settled for a “I will if he will.” That made the room laugh.

A minute later she felt Steve bend toward her ear as she took a sip of the little water bottle in front of her. “You know, this is a good idea.”

She turned toward him but before she could ask him what he meant the next question came. Three questions later he pushed his notes in front of her. On the top left corner he had written “Steve Rogers-Stark”.

Shit.

****

 

 

The problems that hadn’t occurred to him…

****

 

“So…” Jan asked her, curling up her legs on the couch. “Have you thought about your dress?”

Tony looked up from closing the venue website window on her laptop. “My dress?”

Jan rolled her eyes. “Your wedding dress, Tony. You guys are cutting this wedding pretty close. You might not have enough time for tailoring if you’re not careful.”

Tony looked at her. She had a glint in her eyes that usually meant she was thinking about designs. It occurred to Tony that she might have to tread carefully here not to hurt her feelings. Jan could be touchy about her clothes.

 

“A little. I’m hesitating between a classic tux and something with a little more character. Do you think I can get away with wearing white?”

She smiled waiting for Jan to chuckle or something but Jan’s face fell.

“A tux?” she said alarmed. “You can’t wear a tux to your wedding.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You really can’t.”

“Funny.” Tony said. “That’s what they used to say about charity galas.”

Jan pinched the bridge of her nose as if Tony was being difficult. “Who cares about the stupid galas. This is your *wedding day* we’re talking about.”

Tony just stared at her.

“Oh come on, Tony!” she said a bit desperately. “You wear dresses sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Tony said, surprised at how belligerent her voice sounded. “To the stupid galas!”

…And to clubs. Outrageous dresses that always made up for the lack of cleavage in one way or another, with little strappy heels she had to relearn to walk in every times. They could be fun for a night, when Tony was in the mood. But marriage wasn’t a game.

She prepared herself for a drag on fight but the same fight seemed to have gone out of Jan, replaced by a thoughtful expression. She looked Tony up and down, taking in Tony’s suit with the top button undone and the loosened tie.  
“Alright,” She said gently. Tony wondered what she had seen to make her change her mind like that. Usually, when it came to fashion, Jan was intractable. “No dress. We’ll figure out something.”

She got up and started pacing. Tony considered if she should ask her if it was better to go with a red vest and a gold tie or a gold vest and a red tie, but it sounded as if suits were still out. She was just about to go back to her laptop when Jan stopped. Tony followed her gaze to the giant portraits of the original Avengers, or more precisely, the Iron Man and Captain America portraits. Jan put her hands on her hips.

“Has Steve decided what he’s going to wear?”

“We haven’t talked about it.”

“Think he’ll be open to change?”

 

****

 

 

One that probably wasn’t serious, but friends provided a quick save anyway…

****

“….. let them speak now, or hold their peace forever.”

Tony may have had only eyes for Steve, but she still had peripheral vision. She saw Bucky –James really, but Steve still called him Bucky and it stuck- open his mouth. Then he went rigid and closed it. Tony turned her head and saw Natalia smile at her with her arm around Bucky’s.

It paid to be on good terms with your exes.

****

 

 

And one problem that had kept him awake at night that turned out to be a non-issue…

****

It was not that late but Steve was about ready to turn in. That was what happened when you spent the day running around Manhattan putting out fires. Still, he kept putting it off to bask in the atmosphere of the tower. Half a dozen people were spread around the living room couches, armchairs and on the floor. A few were watching House MD reruns, a few were reading books and Jessica Jones was making a half-hearted attempt at knitting that didn’t look like anything Steve’s mother had ever made.

With a contented sigh, Steve tugged Tony closer to his chest. *This* was something he had missed when the team had broken up, that warm, cosy feeling of family. And now, he thought, placing a soft kiss on the top of Tony’s head, It was even better. Tony was his husband.

He knew it was terribly old fashioned of him to think a piece of paper made that much difference, Tony was not any more loving or devoted since they married, but it did. It had been surprisingly easy to think of him as his husband instead of his wife too. Like “Anthony” had always been there, just not acknowledged. Which when Steve thought about it was exactly what had happened. And Iron Man had certainly been present since before Steve had known him. No, once the initial feeling of “where does that come from?” had worn off, Tony’s “change” had not been hard to get used to. He did not understand what made Tony a man instead of a woman, and from what Tony had told him, neither did he. But he did know being Natasha had started to make him profoundly unhappy, so he supported him all the way.

He went to kiss him again when Tony suddenly shot up like a Jack-in-a-box, nearly bashing Steve in the nose. In the old days, this would have been a sign Tony’s heart was acting up, *again*, nowadays it was mostly a sign Extremis had just uploaded something unexpected to Tony’s brain. Steve wasn’t always sure it was any better.

After around three seconds of wide unseeing eyes he jumped up with a fist in the air. “It passed! It passed!” He waved his fist one more time then turned to the rest of the room with a manic smile. “They passed it!”

Silence greeted the announcement.

“Are we supposed to know what you’re talking about?” Luke asked.

The comment seemed to bring Tony back to Earth. He cleared his throat. “Right.” He blinked and House MD  
was replaced by a web page, a twitter page to be exact. Steve read the heading, then reread it again.

“Same-sex marriage law passed by NY Senate.”

 

So it had passed. After everything that had happened he had forgotten the senate was voting today. He felt a huge weight lifting off his shoulder. Steve had been so busy being confident for Tony, who had felt so guilty for upturning their world again even as he was adamant there was no other choice, that he hadn’t noticed how worried he had been. Now, whether Tony was legally a woman or a man their marriage was safe.

In front of the TV, Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “Take that, bitches. This ring is staying on my finger.” He wiggled his ring finger for good measure. “Republicans, my faith is restored.”

To Steve’s right, Jessica Drew bent toward Carol. “I thought he voted republican?” she stage whispered.

“It’s a struggle.”


End file.
